


Threat

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Series: Serenity [3]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-14
Updated: 2009-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy meets the infamous prince of earth for the first time. <i>-part of the Serenity series-</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Threat

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Threat  
> **Author:** Koohii Cafe  
> **Rating:** General Audiences  
> **Crossover:** BtVS/BSSM  
> **Disclaimer:** *checks* Nope, not mine.  
> **Written for:** [TtH](http://www.tthfanfic.org/) [August Fic A Day Challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/twistedshorts/144806.html)  
> **Author's notes:** Set after season five of BtVS and before season one of BSSM.

If there was one thing she had to admit, it was that Serenity had _great_ taste in men. The thought made her grin as she stood at attention with the senshi, ignoring the stares she received from both the citizens of the moon and the visiting delegates from the earth. With her refusal to wear the proper uniform and her distinct lack of a planetary symbol upon her forehead, Buffy stuck out like a sore thumb; not that she really cared. She had every right to be here, guarding the princess, and she knew it. Then, as if she could tell what the slayer was thinking, the queen herself nodded and sent a small smile in her direction. Buffy's grin only grew wider at the shocked looks on the faces of the earth prince's guard.

"Prince Endymion, I don't believe you've met our latest addition to the princess' guardians." Her tone was soft and firm at the same time, her bearing regal as she raised a hand to beckon the woman in question. With a bright grin, Buffy all but skipped over to the queen's side, her hands behind her back playfully. "Buffy, this is the Prince Endymion, heir to the throne of the Golden Kingdom."

"Nice to meet you, E-" she cut off abruptly at the gently firm look from the queen, swallowing whatever obscure mutilation of the man's name she'd been about to offer, then smiled cheerfully once more. "-your highness!" Then she was holding out her hand across the table. When the man took it in one hand and leaned forward to kiss her fingers, her eyes widened and she quickly tugged her hand back, a hint of red dusting across her cheeks. "Oh, right. Not so much with the handshaking here. Sorry."

Shaking away his confusion at her embarrassment, the prince offered a genuine smile, proving that royalty in this world really did rock. "It is an honor to meet one who protects the princess. It speaks well of your character for the wise Queen of the moon to entrust you with such a sacred duty."

"Oh, it's nothing. What can I say? I just wouldn't be able to help myself if anyone ever hurt Serenity." If there was a deeper meaning hiding beneath her dazzling grin as she stared straight into the prince's eyes, she didn't let it show. "She's just so innocent, I think I might have to do something drastic. And when I was finished, hey! They might still be able to apply for a job as a eunuch!"

"_Buffy!_" Ahh, there was that familiar, scandalized cry from Mercury, even as the silver haired pretty boy at the prince's side crashed to his feet, one hand going for his sword. The prince, on the other hand, let out a laugh after a moment of stunned silence, reaching to calm his guard.

"Kunzite, be at peace. She is only doing her duty, as would you in a similar case." His eyes sparkling, the prince waited until 'Kunzite' sat back down before nodding to Buffy. "Do not worry. I have only the most honorable of intentions toward Princess Serenity. My hope is that our kingdoms will accept a union between us through the love she and I share."

"No problem!" Other delegates from the earth _(in addition to the prince's guard)_ were starting to shoot her some rather smoldering looks, and the slayer sensed that it was time to retreat. They could be as angry as they wanted and she wouldn't back down, but- even the queen was giving her a quiet nod. It was probably a good thing Serenity hadn't been here for this either. The moon princess wasn't exactly the most level-headed when it came to her lover. "Well, it was nice to meet you, anyway. I think I'll go check on the princess now. Catch ya later!"

Giving a quick bow to the queen, Buffy motioned at Venus and turned to leave the room. With a big grin, the love goddess left her post and joined her friend, ostensibly to help check on Serenity as well. In reality, Buffy knew it was high time to get the four one one on the prince and his men. Really, there was some definite potential hotness in that group!


End file.
